Luna de Invierno
by AutumnHooney
Summary: Los pre-adolescentes comunes se preparan para recibir los bochornosos cambios de esta etapa; Nealie nunca creyó que a lo que ella tendría que enfrentarse le daría un cambio de 180 grados a su vida. ¿Ni siquiera soy humana? Con el tiempo Ney tendrá que descubrir como adaptarse a su nuevo mundo, luchar por su familia y encontrar al verdadero amor. {Longfic} Alec/Nealie/Seth
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**N/A**: *Aclaro que esto **no es slash*** Estoy consiente de que debería de esperar a tener varios capítulos terminados y a estar comprometida al 100% con este fic, pero... ¿entonces dónde estaría la diversión? Además, de aquí a que yo esté comprometida con algo probablemente habré olvidado la historia. Así que de una vez (después de 3 años y varios intentos fallidos, cambios de personajes, nombres, colores de cabello y ojos, poderes y no poderes, amores y desamores) aquí está: Luna de Invierno. De una vez aviso que soy una loca sin remedio y que me voy por temporada porque a veces simplemente no sale nada, así que aprovechemos mi racha de inspiración :}

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes que ustedes conocen pertenecen a **Meyer**, los nuevos -al igual que la trama- son completamente míos. Creánme, después de inventarlos desde 2009 merezco un sueldo.

* * *

**Nuevo comienzo**

* * *

Agosto de 1995.

Kiev, Ucrania.

Nahuel:

Ayer desperté sobresaltada, ¿sabes? él apareció de nuevo en mis pesadillas.

Ha pasado meses desde que los abandoné, he recorrido cientos de kilómetros; sé que mi cuerpo es libre, pero mi mente aún se encuentra aprisionada, encerrada en ese remolino de recuerdos terroríficos.

No entiendo por qué esto me afectó más a mí que a los demás, ¿será porque escapé? Tal vez en lugar de lograr un cambio favorable solo empeoré todo con mis decisiones. Algunas veces me pregunto si será una buena idea regresar a casa… no, no puedo llamar "casa" a ese lugar, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Sin embargo, me gustaría volver a verlas, contarles cómo ha ido todo, mostrarles fotos de los diversos lugares que he recorrido (solo Europa por el momento), la gente que he conocido, mi nuevo estilo de vida… Quisiera tenerlas aquí para no sentirme tan sola.

Pero bueno, es mejor dejar las tristezas atrás.

Me he matriculado en una Preparatoria Rusa; Risu (mi gato) y yo viajaremos a mediados del mes. Hace unos días fui a la ciudad para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera correcto con el nuevo apartamento, es realmente lindo y pintoresco, el ambiente es tranquilo, pero ahora en casa parece que la han robado por el montón de cosas en cajas y las estanterías vacías.

No te preocupes más por mi Nahuel, estoy bien. Prometo responderte con mayor rapidez.

Pronto tendré un nuevo comienzo, y estoy agradecida por eso.

Jennifer.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Octubre 31, 2010**

Sabía que algo estaba mal esa noche, mi madre había adoptado una actitud paranoica que por más que intentara disimular cualquiera podría notar.

La fiesta se llevaba en el jardín de trasero, donde los acantilados de Amalfi ofrecían un panorama espectacular. Habíamos decorado el jardín con velas y luces de colores, globos morados y anaranjados se elevaban hacia el cielo, la neblina cubría todo y los diversos alimentos de divertidas formas estaban repartidos por todo el lugar.

Al principio había creído que mamá estaba preocupada por que los amigos de mi hermana destruyeran el lugar, o que la comida no fuera suficiente; pero todo iba perfectamente, los invitados –entre los que contábamos brujas, diablos, piratas, personajes famosos y una variedad de seres mágicos– bailaban al ritmo de la estridente música y se servían ponche de cereza color rojo sangre.

—Vaya que esto es lindo, —comentó mi hermana, Kissa— deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

Me había pedido que la ayudara con uno de las plumas de su peinado, ataviada al más puro estilo de María Antonieta de Austria, Kissa apenas y si podía dar un paso por el enorme vestido, pero valía la pena con tan solo ver al tonto de Leo (su novio) vestido como un Luis XVI. Era una locura que ni siquiera hubieran tratado de modificarlos para que el llevarlos puesto se les hiciera más sencillo, pero parecía que ni el peso de los trajes les impedía divertirse.

Si Kissa estaba disfrutando su fiesta de cumpleaños, entonces yo también lo haría. No dejaría que me afecta los cambios que estábamos viviendo, Italia sería bueno, de todos modos era nuestro lugar de origen. Tal vez me dolería el recordar a Chicago y a la vida que había tenido desde los 7 años, pero podría acostumbrarme, ya lo había hecho una vez…

—Supongo que sí — le contesté después de unos segundos— al parecer en Amalfi tenemos mayor libertad, o tal vez será hasta que les dure la culpabilidad a nuestro padres por habernos alejado de todo lo que conocíamos.

Auch, ahí estaba de nuevo el recuerdo. Mi hermana frunció los labios pintados de rojo carmesí, y me dio una de sus miradas.

—No hables de eso ahora —fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejar el salón.

Le dolía tanto como a mí, o tal vez más… porque ella allá tenía a Leo, su novio de hace tres años el cual había viajado miles de kilómetros solo para venir a verla en su cumpleaños. Siempre es triste dejar el lugar que fue tu hogar.

Me eché un vistazo en el espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Los ojos azules resaltaban de forma exótica con todo el maquillaje de fantasía, el cabello castaño y la piel pálida.

—Escalofriante —murmuré, y sonreí con malicia antes de regresar a la fiesta.

Al parecer más asistentes habían llegado, se aglomeraban junto a la zona de los acantilados, mientras otros realizaban la coreografía de los Backstreet Boys "Everybody". Alcancé a ver a mis primos Geovanny y Orlando con algunos de sus amigos junto a los árboles donde colgaban los globos y otras figuras "terroríficas". Supuse que habrían arribado mientras hablaba con Kissa en el estudio; mis tíos andarían cerca también.

Saludé a otros familiares y viejos amigos, encontré a Ana Argento (en algún momento de mi niñez fue mi mejor amiga) vestida de hada, pero no la saludé (creo que ni siquiera me vio) y a compañeros que estaban en mi nuevo curso.

Y entonces noté algo extraño:

Mi tío Gustav estaba en la parte más alejada de la fiesta, rodeado de un grupo de extraños que estaba segura nunca antes haber visto. Y esto no era porque estuvieran disfrazados (llevaban solo ropas antiguas y capas), era por sus rostros, demasiado hermosos como para ser olvidados. Así que, o bien Gustav planeaba un broma o algo raro estaba pasando aquí.

Decidí acercarme a investigar y fue entonces cuando su mirada roja me dio un escalofrío que me heló hasta los huesos.

Era apenas un chico, probablemente de mi edad, tal vez unos dos años más grande. De rasgos finos y ojos del mismo color de la sangre, era muy guapo pero al mismo tiempo aterrador. Mantenía la mandíbula apretada y me miraba con coraje, como si en cualquier momento fuera a matarme.

Estaba segura de que él no era invitado.

—Nealie —mamá me tomó del brazo por sorpresa y dijo—, Anna te está buscando. ¿Por qué no vas con ella y así se ponen al corriente con todo lo que han hecho?

—Son seis años los que han pasado mamá, no creo que en una noche podamos contarnos todo.

—Pueden intentarlo. —respondió. Y ahí estaba de nuevo el ligero temblor en la sonrisa que denotaba que estaba nerviosa — Anda.

Estuve a punto de rezongar y pedirle información sobre los hombres que estaban con el tío Gustav, pero sabía que no daría resultado. Mi madre era la persona más difícil de convencer.

Así que recogí las largas mangas de mi vestido y me fui a buscar a Anna, un tanto aturdida.

Mi relación con esa chica no había sido buena desde el último día que la vi (en Diciembre del 2004), cuando me llamó mentirosa en la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguna de mis tías… creo que fue la tía Helen, y después comenzó a chillar que yo jamás debí pertenecer a esta familia, porque "los niños recogidos eran malos."

Y entonces Kissa, en ese tiempo de 11 años le dio un golpe que le provocó la cicatriz que todavía lleva en la barbilla.

Mis padres se indignaron aquél día con la familia Argento, y rompieron cualquier relación que los uniera a ellos. Semanas después nos mudamos a Chicago.

Nunca entendí el por qué de esa acción, ellos jamás callaban sobre el tema de mi adopción, además de que aún había alguna que otra cosa que yo recordaba de mi antigua vida, pues tenía 3 años cuando llegué con los Giannetti. No eran recuerdos reales, sino flashazos o memorias alteradas por el paso del tiempo, pero los conservaba… Además, los Argento era viejos amigos de la familia y, aunque en ese momento sí me afectó, Anna había actuado de esa forma porque había sido hija única durante toda su vida y al parecer sus padres estaban en trámites de adoptar a una nueva niña. Como la familia vivía en otra ciudad y nosotros nos mudamos a Estados Unidos al mes siguiente, nunca pude conocerla.

Esa tarde había discutido con Anna por alguna razón extraña, algo que habíamos visto en las colinas cercanas… una especie de animal al cual –hasta la fecha- no logro identificar. Nuestros padres creyeron que había sido la imaginación de los niños, pero yo sabía que había sido algo más que eso mientras Anna juraba que no había visto absolutamente nada.

Cuando llegué a unos cuantos metros de sus alas rosas respiré hondo y solté el aire. Terminemos de una buena vez con esto.

— Ana, —saludé— ¿cómo has estado?

Las mejillas rojas y el lacio pelo rubio, Ana seguía exactamente igual.

— ¡Nealie!—gritó sorprendida, y me dio un fuerte abrazo— He estado buscándote durante toda la fiesta.

Y seguimos así durante la próxima hora. Ana me contó sobre cómo me había extrañado desde el día que me mudé a Chicago y sobre todo lo que había ocurrido Amalfi en los siguientes seis años. También me había hecho que le repitiera una y otra vez como era vivir en Chicago, las dificultades que había tenido al aprender el idioma –hasta había hecho que le dijera unas cuantas frases en inglés-, sobre la casa, la escuela… Al parecer mi madre había tenido razón en eso de que debía hablarle.

— Oye Ney, no es por quererte alterar (aunque yo ya lo estoy)—comentó emocionada— pero ese muchacho no ha dejado de verte durante un rato.

— ¿Qué muchacho? —pregunté, y ella señaló moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia su derecha. Lo supe desde antes de tener que verlo.

Era el mismo chico raro con mirada espeluznante, quien ahora reflejaba una mayor comodidad y una pequeña sonrisa.

— Dime por favor que está en tu clase—le rogué apretando los dientes.

— ¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera creo que Amalfi pueda producir humanos como él—comentó con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Dios, solo espero que no sean del casino y que el tío Gustav no esté en aprietos.

— ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle Nealie? Parece muy interesado en ti.

Solté un bufido y me puse en pie. Iría a arreglar este asunto lo más pronto posible. Así que me acerqué aprisa y lo encaré. Apenas y si era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo.

— ¿Puedo saber qué se te ofrece…?

— Alec. Llámame Alec—sonrió.

— Mira Alec, no me importa en qué diablos se haya metido mi tío esta vez, pero a mi déjame en paz, ¿sí? Ahora podrías por favor decirme que se te ofrece para que yo pueda volver tranquilamente a la conversación con mi amiga.

Oh sí, olvidé mencionar que me alteraba fácilmente.

Él chico –Alec– miró por encima de mi hombro y después se encogió de hombros.

— Solo quería hacer nuevos amigos—comentó.

Así que me quedé allí, de pie junto a él mientras trataba de pensar en algo inteligente para decir. ¿Acaso me había comportado de forma exagerada?

— Bueno…—estiré mi mano a modo de saludo— Nealie Gianetti.

— Lo sé. La hermana de la cumpleañera. —tomó mi mano y la apretó ligeramente.

Estaba helado. Y sus ojos de cerca eran aún más espeluznantes y extraños.

— Buen disfraz, eres… un vampiro, supongo—adiviné.

— Y tú la novia de Drácula. Le haces justicia con tu belleza.

Ahí estaba de nuevo eso "raro". Parpadeé y le solté la mano.

— Okay, te dejo algo claro: Tengo trece años y los más cerca que quiero estar de un chico es a 2 metros de distancia—esa era la frase que mi padre me recomendaba decir, siempre funcionaba.

Así que molesta por la situación me di media vuelta y decidí entrar a la casa de nuevo.

Era una estupidez el tener que soportar esto tan seguido. Escuchar patéticos intentos de invitaciones, elogios o tipos de cosas así. No me gustaba que la gente me dijera esas cosas, y lo peor es que si me quejaba los demás me juzgaban de "vanidosa". No, no soy vanidosa y nunca lo seré.

"Acéptalo, eres bonita" me repite mi hermana, y odio que lo haga porque ella es mucho más hermosa que yo y que muchas otras chicas sin la necesidad de tener ojos de color claro o rostro perfecto; sin embargo, es como si hubiera algo en mi, una especie de magnetismo enfermizo. Es horrible e incómodo, en especial cuando apenas eres una niña.

Me senté en el balcón que daba hacia el mar, recogí las largas mangas del traje árabe dorado, tomé entre mis manos el delicado dije de piedra azul y cerré los ojos. Era relajante estar allí, junto al océano azul, dónde el viento se lleva la música y la brisa te acaricia el rostro.

— Dulce Amalfi, ya casi te había olvidado.

Y esa noche pensé que todo sería tranquilo de nuevo, solo mi familia y yo en la vieja casa de la familia, alejados de la ciudad y (aunque fuera un poco doloroso) ahora sabía que regresar no era algo malo.

Sería solo nuestro nuevo comienzo.

* * *

.

**N/A: **De verdad espero no tener muchos horrores ortográficos y que algún alma caritativa se ofrezca a dejar algún review :} (Para las dos que están en y son mis amigas, no se preocupen, no tienen que dejarlo por lástima, solo hagan como que no lo leyeron y ya. Y sí, si es Summer, es que hubo decisión impulsiva aquí :c). Anyway, lo primero es una carta (como espero que se hayan dado cuenta), lo segundo ya viene siendo el capítulo en sí. Ehjm, si en algún punto le puse "Summer" mil y un disculpas, se me fue de más xd

Les agradezco por haber leído hasta aquí, porque Nealie es OC y es como _rarón _aceptar a nuevos personajes. Les daré todo mi amor si le agregan un review :}


	2. Monstruo

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes que ustedes conocen pertenecen a **Meyer**, los nuevos -al igual que la trama- son completamente míos. Creánme, después de inventarlos desde 2009 merezco un sueldo.

* * *

**Monstruo**

* * *

Noviembre de 1995.

Moscú, Rusia.

Nahuel:

El invierno se acerca y el paisaje se ha vuelto mucho más hermoso. Despierto cada mañana con los copos de nieve golpeando dulcemente mi ventana; el olor a cocoa recién hecha y la suave tela de las gabardinas es lo que le continúa. Moscú es perfecto, uno de los lugares más lindos en los que he estado.

Sinceramente yo había creído que después de algunos meses mi actitud aventurera se iba a cansar y tendría que regresar tristemente al exilio. Pero en lugar de eso ésta solo aumenta, y la emoción por conocer nuevos lugares y personas es lo que me hace levantarme cada día.

Espero que mis hermanas, Huilen y tú estén perfectamente. Quisiera poder verte pronto pero la Preparatoria y el trabajo me mantienen muy ocupada.

Por cierto, he hecho nuevos amigos, mi acento es casi imperceptible y aunque llevo una vida muy ocupada, estoy disfrutando mi estadía en Rusia.

Jennifer.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Noviembre 2, 2010.**

Fue en la madrugada cuando supe que me había equivocado y que mis principales sospechas eran ciertas. El ruido de maletas arrastrando me había despertado.

— Alístate—me había susurrado mi hermana.

No entendía que pasaba. La fiesta se había llevado tranquila, todos se habían ido unas cuantas horas atrás (incluido Leo); sin embargo, ahora mi casa parecía estar llena de nuevo. Mis padres ponían solo lo necesario en las maletas, mi tío Gustav estaba allí con mi tía Helen, guardando cosas de aquí para allá, escuché las voces de mi abuela y mi abuelo también, sonaban preocupados.

Kissa ya había preparado una mochila con mi ropa y otra con la suya, estaba a punto de comenzar a vestirme cuando mi madre entró en la habitación y nos dijo que la siguiéramos.

La casa estaba completamente oscura, tomé la mano de mi hermana y con pasos dudosos bajamos al primer piso por las escaleras de la terraza. Afuera en el jardín, la luna lanzaba una luz pálida y fantasmagórica sobre los adornos de la fiesta de cumpleaños; Amalfi estaba helado, y el océano casi negro rugía con fuerza.

En la entrada esperaba solo mi tío Gustav, quien lucía cansado; pensé que mis otros familiares también estarían allí porque estaba segura de haber escuchado sus voces, pero la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada y todas las cortinas corridas. No había señal de ninguna otra persona.

— Vayan por las escaleras de piedra hacia la costa, Angelo los espera al final con el yate. Llegarán a la siguiente ciudad en unos minutos y después habrá un auto esperando para llevarlos al aeropuerto. —Gustav hablaba a prisa, pero con voz firme. — Josías—le dijo a mi padre—no regresen por ningún motivo. Lo siento.

Ellos ni siquiera se despidieron, mi madre solo me dio un abrigo y la mochila; murmuró un "Gracias" a Gustav y salió detrás de mi padre, Kissa y yo la seguimos.

El viaje hacia la costa había sido aterrador. La ciudad se encontraba sobre altos acantilados y para bajar a la playa tenías que utilizar las largas y viejas escaleras de piedra que parecían no tener fin, y mientras nos movíamos intentando no caer y evitando mirar al furioso mar que horas antes había estado tan calmado y pacífico, sentía la confusión y el pánico apoderarse de mi mente.

_¿Qué está pasando?, ¿a dónde vamos? _quería preguntarles, pero a penas y si podía respirar y las palmas sudorosas de mi hermana solo lograban que me aterrorizara más.

_No voy a caer, no voy a caer. _Me repetía una y otra vez. Los altos terrenos de Amalfi lograrían asustar a cualquiera, sabía que no podría concentrarme en el problema hasta que llegáramos a tierra firme, porque ya era bastante tratar de evitar las zonas con musgo y húmedas por la brisa. ¿Por qué habíamos elegido las escaleras?, ¿por qué huir a media noche tan solo un día después de nuestra llegada?, ¿por qué el tío Gustav había dicho eso?, ¿tendría esto algo que ver con las extrañas personas de la fiesta?

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Veía las luces del yate cada vez más cerca, el terreno se volvía más empinado y las paredes de piedra se alejaban cada vez más. Estábamos tan cerca…

— Extraña hora para dar un paseo familiar.

La voz era fría, calmada; mi padre se detuvo en seco y todas seguimos su ejemplo. Su espalda se tensó y la luna le dio reflejos a las primeras canas que aparecían en su oscuro cabello.

— Mire, mi familia no tiene nada que ver en lo que sea que estén buscando. Por favor déjenos ir.

Figuras aparecieron a nuestro alrededor, las capas negras arrastrando y los ojos rojos clavándose como cuchillas.

Mi mamá puso una mano en el hombro de cada hija, sus ojos verdes estaban asustados y los dientes apretados, la barbilla alzada.

— En realidad, ustedes tienen exactamente lo que buscamos.

_Vamos a morir. Vamos a morir._

Ese era todo el pensamiento que podía tener, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y sentí que las piernas me temblaban.

Kissa gritó con fuerza, señalaba hacia lo alto del acantilado dónde nuestra casa ardía con fiereza. Después, las figuras encapuchadas se volvieron borrones a nuestro alrededor y recuerdo a mi madre cayendo hacia el mar.

La luna brillando en el cielo, el mar rugiendo, la casa en llamas, el viento soplando y mi familia muriendo. Mi madre siendo tragada por el océano; mi padre en el suelo, con los ojos pardos -ahora sin vida- muy abiertos y mi hermana perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Y luego estaba yo allí, sola. Con la bata de dormir ondeando por el viento y las lágrimas aún en los ojos, mirando hacia la nada. Las manos en un ademán de ayuda que ni siquiera pudo ser completado, paralizada y escuchando los breves gritos repetirse en mi cabeza.

— Es por ti, siempre será por ti.

No tuve que mirar para identificar la voz, tampoco es como si hubiera podido soportar más tiempo de pie.

x

Podía sentir el metal traspasando la fina tela, estaba helado. Las pesadillas no me habían dejado descansar, mis sueños se habían vuelto revueltos y extrañas figuras negras aparecían en ellos, escuchaba gritos y gruñidos.

Quería despertar y encontrarme en el apartamento de Chicago, quería oír la dulce voz de mi mamá mientras cantaba al preparar el desayuno, los gruñidos de mi papá cuando se diera cuenta que había olvidado de nuevo dónde había dejado las llaves del carro, el celular de mi hermana sonando cada media hora.

Sin embargo una parte de mí sabía que eso nunca volvería a ocurrir, mientras que otra se negaba a creerlo.

Sus rostros atemorizados, sus gritos, imágenes horribles de ellos cayendo y siendo devorados por animales con colmillos surgían en la oscuridad de mi mente. En este punto no sabía cuál era la realidad y cuál la ficción.

Me desperté sobresaltada.

El lugar en dónde me encontraba era lóbrego, la luz solo llegaba por una pequeña ventana cercana al techo y no había nada más que la cama en la que estaba. Confundida, me levanté con cautela para buscar una posible salida en la sala redonda; sin embargo, la única puerta de hierro estaba cerrada.

Primero pensé que estaba muerta, no tenía sentido que me hubieran dejado vivir solo a mí… aunque en realidad nada de esto lo tenía.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos, así que me levanté y con furia comencé a golpear la puerta y las paredes. El sonido de mi puño contra el metal solo lograba que la cabeza me diera más vueltas, pero ni eso me detuvo.

Estaba cansada y asustada, no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ahora. Me pasé las palmas de las manos con fuerza por la cara y el pelo, enredándolas en éste último y tirando de él.

— ¡DENME RESPUESTAS, MALDICIÓN! —grité. Y luego me derrumbé llorando.

Terminé hecha un ovillo en el centro de la habitación, con marcas de aruñones en los brazos por la desesperación y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Había visto morir a mis padres (sus miradas sin vida aparecían cada vez que cerraba los ojos), las voces seguían allí también, provocándome con sus siseos. Temía volverme loca antes de salir de ese lugar.

Y luego la puerta se abrió.

Solo una parte de mí se sobresaltó cuando lo vio entrar: Cabello castaño, piel pálida, ojos borgoña y rostro perfecto; la otra, simplemente, lo esperaba.

— Recuérdame nunca más rechazar a un chico—le comenté. Él solo se me quedó mirando, y yo solté una especie de risa mezclada con un sollozo.

¿Iba a matarme? Tal vez. Ya ni siquiera me importaba.

Me puse de pie para observarlo mejor, su rostro cincelado no demostraba ninguna expresión. Aún recordaba su frase anterior "Es por ti, siempre será por ti." y se me hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Alec me había culpado por el asesinato de mis padres y de mi hermana, ¿Por qué? Lo miré a los escalofriantes ojos con valentía (algo muy estúpido para ser solo una niña de trece años) y le pregunté:

— ¿Qué eres?

Por un momento pensé que él no contestaría, hasta que su voz (esa que me aterrorizaba en mis pesadillas) salió con un ligero matiz de diversión.

— ¿Qué eres tú? Debería de preguntarte yo.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Moriré por alguna clase de demonio lunático. Interesante.

Ya ni sabía cómo diablos debería de comportarme, creo que en ese punto ya había perdido ligeramente la cabeza porque yo estaba sonriendo como si la idea de mi propia muerte fuera de mi gusto. Él sonrió también.

— No esperaba que viniera eso de ti, pequeña. Dada tu anti naturalidad.

Ladee la cabeza con curiosidad por lo que acababa de decir, y luego en una explosión de adrenalina y furia me acerqué hasta quedar a solo un paso de él y le grité en la cara:

— ¡¿No te parece extraño que me estés juzgando de esta manera después de que mataste a tres personas inocentes por gusto?! ¿Después de que arruinaste la vida de mi familia?, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí para decirme todas estas estupideces? ¡¿Por qué no me matas de una sola vez?!—lo último había salido como una súplica.

— Si por mi fuera lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, pero no soy yo el que está a cargo y tú deberías agradecernos por seguir viva. —su tono fue frio y feroz. Me tomó de la barbilla y levantó mi rostro con fuerza, él era apenas unos centímetros más alto que yo— Tal vez esos ojos azules puedan engañar a cualquiera, pero a mí no. Yo sé lo que eres y sé que no deberías de existir.

Me soltó y se dio la vuelta, antes de que saliera le pregunté:

— Alec, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?

El muchacho se detuvo un instante, y antes de cerrar de un portazo contestó:

—Nacer.

* * *

**N/A: **Me pregunto si los capítulos están muy cortitos, pero bueno, ya veremos más adelante cómo me salen. Pienso en actualizar los miércoles, solo que el internet me ha estado fallando un poco, espero subir los capítulos tiempo:) Por cierto, en mi blog ya comenzaré a poner las fotografías de los personajes.

Muchas gracias por leer, y le agradezco especialmente a Braginski por dejar review.

A**utumn. **(sí, a que pronto regreso al viejo nombre)


End file.
